Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: The Fight Makes The Mann
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. A soldier from a world of war joins the world of melees and brawls... No, not THAT kind of world of war. This is Smash, silly. XD


**Vile: If there's one thing I honestly hope Nintendo does with the inevitable Smash game on the Switch, it's more support from even more third parties. Hell, if Cloud and Bayonetta could get in the game, anything's possible. XD Due to the possibilities of third-party characters, this trailer came to be. Suspend your disbelief, fellow Mavericks, and enjoy!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U: The Fight Makes The Mann

Various different battles between Smashers took place on different battlefields: Mario against Kirby on Battlefield, Pit dealing with Donkey Kong and Meta Knight on the Boxing Ring, and a four-way battle between Link, Mega Man, R.O.B., and Pikachu on Smashville. All these battles and more were being played out on computer screens, in a dingy room with what looked like medical equipment all over the place. A large shadowed hand was tapping a table impatiently. "So many tiny fighters. I need no help in facing them." A deep voice said with a thick Russian accent.

"Maybe not, big boy, but you gotta take every edge ya can get." Another voice, this one with a Texan accent, said as his hands (one wearing a glove) worked on some unknown tech, getting a light zap from the insides. "Ow." Despite this, he continued messing with the wires and microchips before setting down his tools and closing the back of it, holding up the device, which resembled a strange metallic claw. "She's all done. Have at it, Doc."

The device was taken by a red-gloved hand, who calibrated the settings on top before attaching it to what looked like a still-beating heart. "There we go… Let's test it out, hahahaha." The doctor said, a German accent to his voice, before holding the heart under a machine producing a red beam of energy. The beam covered the heart and began reacting to the machine attached to it, and it began producing small holographic images of various people, nine in total. The doctor kept the beam on it as the images were cycled through, faster and faster, until eventually they stopped, a loud "beep" of confirmation coming from the device. "Excellent! Good work, Engineer, it's all ready!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" The Russian voice asked as the heart seemed to be placed inside the man's body, the beam being pointed in his direction.

"Designed the blueprint myself, with help from the doc." The Texan worker replied. "I even made prototypes to make sure it worked. I wonder if the Scout's all right, though." At that moment, a strange laugh that appeared to shift to other voices a couple times before returning to normal was heard. "Yep, he's fine."

The Russian man looked down at the device that was attached to his heart, beating despite his chest being wide open, and he nodded. "Very well. I will show them the power of our team." The doctor grabbed the beam device and focused it on him, the beam's power causing his chest to almost magically repairing his body back to pristine condition, even repairing his clothing. The large man got off the table and grabbed some kind of large gun off the table. "If you feel the need to assist… do not be afraid to jump in." The man's two compatriots nodded before he stepped on a machine producing a glowing red circle, being teleported out of the location. Unknown to Mario and Kirby, a similar machine was located in Battlefield, getting their attention as it turned on. A beacon of energy came out before something had been warped into the area: A large, stout man with large hands, red-and-black clothing with an ammo belt on his chest and a fist icon on his shoulder, a bald head with five-o-clock shadow, and most importantly, a minigun held with both hands. The man gave a giddy, yet psychotic grin. "Show Heavy the power of Smash!"

* * *

 **Character Splash: HEAVY JOINS TEAM SMASH!**

* * *

*Cue Music: Team Fortress 2 Theme – Smash Mix*

Heavy walked into view on Battlefield, no longer holding his minigun in his hands, eventually winding up his right arm. "I heard Smash was full of strong fighters." Heavy said as Mario landed on the main platform in front of him. "Show me what you can do!" He then rushed forward alongside Mario, hitting the plumber twice with well-placed punches before knocking him up with a strong uppercut. "Hah. Not impressive." He then noticed Kirby, running after him. "Come back! I squeeze you like teddy bear!" He caught up to Kirby and went into a quick bear hug, which sadly did more harm than good, knocking Kirby to the floor. Heavy sighed. "This always happens. Oh well." As Kirby got back up, Heavy pulled out his minigun and swung it down like a hammer, knocking Kirby clean off the stage.

The scene then changed to 2Fort, one of the main battlefields Heavy knew, where he was duking it out with Yoshi, Zelda, and Charizard, with them using the bridge and its hoof as platforms. "War is our way of life." He said as he lowered his minigun and revved up before firing a massive wave of bullets, catching Charizard in a storm of damage. "All of us have power." Yoshi flutter-jumped into the air, but in doing so, he entered the sightline of a RED Sniper on the battlements, who took a shot and sniped Yoshi, sending him further up and into a KO. "If you can't take them on, you're nothing to me!" A BLU Soldier, a RED Demoman, and a BLU Pyro came out from the bases, focusing more on fighting each other but still getting the Smashers (even Heavy) in the crossfire. However, Zelda's attack defeated a RED Scout with BLU's intelligence, making her pick it up… and doing so caused the Soldier, the Pyro, and even another Heavy to focus her and knock her out but good. "And all my team's power… is inside of me!" Heavy said as he did a double jump… and with a red flash, he had turned into a Scout to make the second jump, turning right back.

"Class changin' on the fly! Wicked!" Scout said as he activated the Soda Popper, gaining multiple mid-air jumps while shooting Fox with its close range blasts.

"I'll whip you Smashers into shape!" Soldier cried as he shot Lucario from afar with a rocket from his launcher, then jumped backwards over a recovering Marth to smack him right back down with the Market Gardener.

"Mmmph mmph mmmph!" Pyro mumbled, as he could only do, as he burned a descending Ness with his flamethrower pointed upward, only to turn around and use an airblast to reflect a full Charge Shot back to Samus.

"Is that the best you laddies have got?" Demoman yelled as he laid a bunch of stickybombs on the ground, only to then charge forward using the Chargin' Targe and both bash and slash Ganondorf… and then hit the button to detonate the stickies when King Dedede passed over them.

"Quality Engineer tech, that's for sure!" Engineer said as he constructed a Sentry Gun, up from Level 1 to Level 3, which shot a Green Missile Luigi out of the sky.

"Plenty of good shots to be had, mate!" Sniper chirped as he backhand-slashed Bowser in mid-air, landed, and aimed a sniper rifle shot that tagged Bowser in the head from long range, getting him right in the head and KOing him.

"Can you keep track of all of us?" Spy asked rhetorically as he stuck out his leg to trip Mr. Game & Watch, who made the unfortunate mistake of turning his back to him, allowing Spy to backstab him and knock him out without any trouble.

Heavy then took a nasty hit from Captain Falcon, but he landed next to an Assist Trophy. He grabbed and used it, and out came none other than the Medic. "I'll heal you up, my friend. Now go hurt them more!" He cried, tagging Heavy with the minigun and running with him as he charged forward, firing Family Business shotgun blasts.

"Stay with me, Doctor! Our team will crush them all!" Heavy yelled as he blew open the Smash Ball with his minigun's bullets as Yoshi, Zelda, and Charizard rushed him. "GO! GO! GO!" He charged forward and shoulder-rushed them, knocking them all into what appeared to be a section of Dustbowl. The sound of a loud bugle was heard, making the Smashers turn to see the entire RED Team facing them, and they charged forward to onslaught them: Scout bashed them with his bat, Soldier blasted them with a rocket, Pyro burned them with his flamethrower, Demoman surrounded them with grenades, Engineer pointed and commanded his Sentry Gun to fire, Sniper hit them all with one shot from the Machina, and Spy gave some well-placed Ambassador shots. "Hit charge, Doctor!" Heavy stepped into frame, under the effects of Medic's Ubercharge, and unloaded a wave of bullets to finish off his foes, sending them all off the screen for KOs. "Are you going to cry, Smashers? Ahhhhh hahahahaha!" He did two flexes just to show off as the screen changed into the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Yoshi, Zelda, and Charizard were seen in the Medic's waiting room, bandaged up from the last fight, but they were then offered sandwiches on a platter, looking up to see Heavy smiling at them. "All of you did well. Eat and gain strength." Yoshi barked happily and gobbled down his sandwich, Heavy petting him as Zelda and Charizard took theirs.

However, the scene was broken by Wario's loud screams from within the Medic's operating room, the sound of equipment being thrown around being heard. "Hold still, Schweinhund! I know the best way to cure your bad gas!" Somehow, this statement made Wario scream even louder. Heavy looked at the Smashers, confused, but they merely shrugged, causing him to shrug as well and eat his own sandwich.

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Heavy**

 **Game/Series:** _Team Fortress 2_

 **Series Symbol:** Team Fortress 2's rotated crosshair symbol.

 **Character Weight** (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit): 29 (equals: Bowser, Ganondorf)

 **Battle Intro:** Spawns into the battle as the image of Heavy from Mann Vs. Machine (color matching his palette) before solidifying.

 **Victory Theme:** The iconic nine main notes of TF2's theme.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Fires his minigun wildly while walking forward and laughing, much like in Meet the Heavy.  
Victory Pose 2: Does the Kazotsky Kick, with his name appearing right when he claps.  
Victory Pose 3: Sits at the table from the Table Tantrum, then flips it with a grin.

 **Character Gimmick:** Thanks to technology made by both Medic and Engineer, Heavy is capable of changing classes for some of his moves. Normally this has no effect outside of allowing different moves, but if Heavy is launched while in another class's form, his weight will be determined on the class he's currently using rather than his typical weight. The weight of the other classes decreases by 1 from his default weight of 29 in this order: Heavy, Soldier, Demoman, Pyro, Medic (see the bottom of this schematic), Engineer, Sniper, Scout, Spy. Outside of attacks, the only time he changes class is during a double jump, where he becomes a Scout to make the jump.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: RED Team

Palette 2: BLU Team

Palette 3: YLW Team (yellow, 8-Player Smash Player 3 color)

Palette 4: GRN Team (green, 8-Player Smash Player 4 color)

Palette 5: ORG Team (orange, 8-Player Smash Player 5 color)

Palette 6: WHT Team (white, similar to 8-Player Smash Player 6 color)

Palette 7: PRL Team (purple, 8-Player Smash Player 7 color)

Palette 8: BLK Team (black, similar to 8-Player Smash Player 8 color)

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: A two-punch combo.  
Side Tilt: A quick shotgun blast from the Family Business.  
Up Tilt: An uppercut typically used when Heavy gets a critical hit with his melee weapon.  
Down Tilt: Changes to Spy and sweeps out his leg as if trying to trip someone.  
Dash attack: Attempts a painful bear hug.

Neutral Air: Flexes his muscles and legs.  
Forward Air: Changes to Engineer and fires a short-range Shotgun blast.  
Back Air: Changes to Sniper and swings his Kukri around.  
Up Air: Swings his minigun over his head.  
Down Air: Changes to Soldier and swings downward with the Market Gardener, having a meteor effect.

Side Smash: Winds up before slamming his minigun in front of him like a hammer.  
Up Smash: Changes to Pyro and blasts the flamethrower upward for a multi-hit fire stream.  
Down Smash: Slams both his fists down around himself.

Grab: Merely grabs the opponent.  
Grab attack: Punches the opponent.  
Forward throw: Turns the enemy around before backstabbing them as Spy, knocking them away.  
Backward throw: Tosses the enemy over his shoulder without a second thought.  
Up throw: Tosses the enemy up before firing a rocket at them as Soldier.  
Down throw: Slams the foe into the ground and burns them with Pyro's flamethrower.

Neutral Special 1 – Minigun: Lowers the Minigun and revs it up before firing out numerous bullets in a cone-shaped range. Each bullet does low damage and slight flinching, with far more damage being dealt if an opponent is caught right in front of Heavy. Heavy can move during this attack, but very slowly, and a double tap of the Control Stick is needed for him to turn around. He'll eventually run out of ammo, as evidenced by the ticking of an empty gun, and it will take approximately 5 seconds to reload the gun.  
Neutral Special 2 – Sniper Shot: Changes to Sniper and aims a sniper rifle shot forward, a sightline illuminating where the shot will go. Holding down B will charge the shot up to a maximum, and while charging, the shot can be aimed up or down. Striking the target in the head will deal more damage.  
Neutral Special 3 – Backstab: Changes to Spy and attempts a quick stab with his knife. From the front, it's not very powerful (but not useless, either), but from the back, it deals damage and knockback comparable to the Falcon Punch.

Side Special 1 – Chargin' Targe: Changes to Demoman and charges forward with the Chargin' Targe and Eyelander. Pressing B during the charge can swing the Eyelander to slash foes. If Demoman hits an enemy with the charge itself, they will take light damage and suffer delayed knockback that can allow a combo strike with the Eyelander. Demoman cannot turn around while charging.  
Side Special 2 – Rocket Launcher: Changes to Soldier and fires a rocket from his launcher that will explode on contact with an enemy or a surface.  
Side Special 3 – Airblast: Changes to Pyro and lets out a burst of compressed air from his flamethrower. No damage, but powerful knockback and reflects projectiles.

Up Special 1 – Thermal Thruster: Changes to Pyro and uses the Thermal Thruster, which has a delay in which Pyro can be aimed before giving a powerful angled jump. The initial lift-off gives off a burst of fire that can damage enemies, and landing on foes damages them as well, but the jump cannot be controlled once Pyro is in the air.  
Up Special 2 – Rocket Jumper: Changes to Soldier and uses the Rocket Jumper to blast jump. The rocket will automatically detonate near Soldier's feet if used in mid-air. A very high jump with slight controllability, but the rockets do nothing to opponents, making this merely a recovery tactic.  
Up Special 3 – Soda Popper: Changes to Scout and activates the Soda Popper's Hype, which carries over as Heavy. The next time Heavy jumps, he will be capable of 5 mid-air jumps as Scout instead of just 1, but during the last 4 jumps, he cannot change off of Scout until they run out or he lands. While as Scout, both A and B will use your Forward Air, and trying to use a Back Air will simply turn you around and use the Forward Air.

Down Special 1 – Sentry Gun: Changes to Engineer and drops a toolbox that unfolds into a Sentry. After deploying, using Down B again will have Engie swing his wrench, which can speed up the Sentry's building as well as whack opponents. The Sentry cannot move, but will automatically lock onto and fire at any enemies that get too close. Whacking the Sentry enough can upgrade it to Levels 2 and 3, which boosts the fire rate but not the damage per shot. The Sentry will run out of ammo eventually and destroy itself, but it can also be damaged and destroyed by enemies. Whacking the Sentry with the wrench can repair it and refill ammo.  
Down Special 2 – Sandvich: Heavy pulls out the Sandvich, holding it as an item. Using the item himself makes him chow down on it, leaving him open for a time but healing him by a large amount if he finishes, but Heavy can also throw it to allies to heal them instead.  
Down Special 3 – Sticky Trap: Changes to Demoman and lays sticky bombs on the ground where he stands. Heavy can keep fighting without detonating the stickies, but by hitting Down B again, he'll change back to Demo and detonate the stickies remotely.

Final Smash – Final Push: A cutscene Final Smash where Heavy will shout "Go! Go! Go!", charging forward and catching enemies in the attack. All 9 classes will then engage the targets following the sound of a Buff Banner from Soldier: Scout will bludgeon them with his bat, Soldier will fire a rocket, Pyro will burn them with his flamethrower, Demoman will spam grenades, Engineer will unload with his Sentry, Sniper will fire a shot with the Machina, and the Spy will shoot with the Ambassador, ending with Heavy, under the effects of the Medic's Ubercharge, finishing them off with minigun fire.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Does the first two stretches of the Proletariat Posedown taunt: A flex while pointing his arm diagonally upward, then a pose while grabbing his left arm with his right hand.  
Side Taunt: Does his melee weapon taunt from TF2, imitating a Wild West showdown with his fingers as the gun. Like in TF2, this taunt will actually damage opponents, though for very little damage rather than a one-hit KO.  
Down Taunt: Does the Russian Arms Race taunt, dropping to the ground and doing two one-armed pushups before getting back up.

 **Stage – 2Fort:** A long stage taking place largely on the bridge between the RED and BLU bases, there are plenty of alternate areas to stand: On the bridge itself, on top of the bridge's roof, on the two cliffs, and even on the RED and BLU battlements. Throughout the battle, RED and BLU classes will attempt to fight each other with you in the crossfire, and they're not picky about who they shoot: Scouts attempting to capture the intelligence, Snipers dueling on the battlements, firefights on the bridge between Pyros, Heavies, and Soldiers, etc. Attacking the classes can kill them, but if you grab the intelligence, classes will start to target you.

 **Assist Trophy – Medic:** Medic is grateful for being let out, so he'll immediately tag whoever summoned him with his Medi Gun, slowly healing them as long as the beam is on them. If Medic is healing someone at 0% damage, he'll even overheal them, giving them a negative damage percentage (or stamina number above the max) that will also be noted in blue. Medic has a character weight of 25 and can be attacked and even KO'd, which will count as a point toward the one who KO'd him similar to Ridley or Metal Face, so he'll always try to position himself behind your back, and he'll instinctively swipe with his bonesaw if struck but not KO'd. As an added quirk, if Medic is summoned by any character who isn't Heavy, his team color and Medi Gun beam color will match the icon color for the summoner, but if Heavy is the one who summoned him, then his colors will match that of the Heavy regardless of which character slot he's in.

* * *

 **Vile: Nintendo and Valve teaming up? That's as likely to happen as a release date for Half-Life 3. *holds up a shield to block the bullets from angry HL fans* Sorry, guys, I couldn't resist. I also don't care about Half-Life, so I don't mind making that joke. :P If you guys liked this story, leave a review for me, and don't be afraid to leave any suggestions for future character trailers. I may not do them all because I have my own criteria for that, but if you're lucky, your idea will be considered. Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
